Oscillating tools are handheld power tools used by professional craftsmen, handymen, and hobbyists. The typical oscillating tool is configured for use with a variety of accessory bits, tools, and blades that can be used for cutting, carving, drilling, sanding, polishing, and many other applications. One specific example of an oscillating tool is the Dremel® Multi-Max™ oscillating tool, which is sold by the Robert Bosch Tool Corporation.
The typical oscillating tool includes a housing that encloses an electric motor having a motor shaft. The motor shaft is coupled to a transmission, which converts rotation of the motor shaft into oscillating movement. A driven output extends from a front portion of the housing and is coupled to the transmission, such that the transmission oscillates the driven output when the motor is coupled to a supply of electrical energy.
The driven output is configured to receive an accessory bit, blade, or tool. The driven output, and any accessory bit connected thereto, oscillates through a range of movement of about two degrees (2°) to five degrees (5°) at a frequency of approximately 350 Hz when the motor is coupled to the supply of electrical energy. Typically, the oscillations cause a working portion of the accessory bit to move in a controlled side-to-side motion, which produces minimal dust during cutting operations.
The accessory bit typically includes a working portion permanently fastened to a connection portion. The working portion includes a sharpened edge or other feature that is applied to a workpiece. The connection portion has a particular shape that is suitable for connecting to the driven output. In order to efficiently transmit oscillations of the driven output to the working portion of the accessory bit, the connection portion must typically be manufactured according to low tolerances, so that the accessory bit is rigidly connected to the driven output. Moreover, it is typical for manufacturers to form the connection portion and the working portion separately, and then to weld or otherwise permanently bond the portions together. As a result, the manufacturing process for forming accessory bits suitable for use with an oscillating tool is typically laborious and expensive.
Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the costs associated with manufacturing accessory bits suitable for use with an oscillating power tool, while maintaining a rigid connection of the accessory bit to the driven output of the power tool.